Goodbye Laurie
by The Tiff
Summary: Laurie Foreman-Kelso (Casey, not Michael) has died on her way home from a night of drinking to distract herself from her abusive husband, the night of her death, the characters' perceptive of her, her funeral, and judgement. Dedicated to Lisa Robin Kelly (March 5, 1970-August 14,2013) the actress that portrayed her.
1. Knock on the Door

It was late that night when Kitty heard a knock on the front door as she was reading. Not wanting to wake, and anger her cantankerous husband, she quietly sneaked down the stairs to the door to greet the serious looking man in the brown coat. "Can I offer you a drink officer?" The on duty officer simply shook his head and got to business  
"Ma'am we have some bad news about one of your children"

Kitty knew automatically that since Eric was in Africa with his new wife Donna it had to be Laurie

"What's the matter with her?"

"She was coming home from the bar tonight, and she was in a wreck, she died on impact, she was obviously drunk"

At this point a broken Kitty didn't care about the consequences of waking her bear of a husband, she broke down to the floor on her knees she cried loudly and yelled her husband's name "RED!"

The balding man walked down the stairs obviously annoyed

"Jeez Kitty what's the matter this time?" he was about to ask but the words died on his lips as he saw the man at the door and Kitty heartbroken and lifeless sobbing. He automatically knew, and held his sobbing wife, and for the first time in probably his life he cried.


	2. Eric Remembers

Eric and his wife Donna were in bed, Eric graduated in a few months and they were moving back to Point Place and he was going to teach 9th grade biology at Point Place High. He heard the phone ring and picked it up

"Hello?"

"Snicklefritz?" his mom sobbed over the phone

"Mom what happened?"

"Your sister Laurie was killed tonight, we want you and Donna on the first flight down here to help with the funeral plans"

"Alright Mom we'll be down tomorrow"

"Love you baby"

"Love you too Mommy bye"

Eric hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands

"Eric, Eric what's wrong?" Donna asked half asleep as she nudged her husband who was loudly sobbing

"Laurie died"

That's when it hit Eric, his older sister was gone, sure she wasn't a good person, sure she always manipulated their parents to have her own way but she was his sister.

Everything came flooding back, all the good things mind you. His first day of kindergarten when he was just a scared kid, and she stayed in his class with him until he was alright. Fifth grade wen she taught him to dance for the fifth grade formal. When he was being bullied freshman year by her boyfriend and she broke up with him just because of it. Luckily right before she was gone he made up with her, she was even a bridesmaid in his and Donna's wedding. Eric and Donna packed their luggage for point place.


	3. Donna's Regrets

Donna sat next to her husband on the airplane and she couldn't believe it her sister in law was dead. What would become of her twin nieces, certainly Casey wouldn't raise them,_ she's gone, she's really gone_ Donna thought to herself. She wasn't the nicest to Laurie, and she regretted it, all the wise cracks, rude remarks everything. "Goodbye sister" she whispered under her breath, never would she see those green eyes of Laurie's light up at the thought of evil, the way she was a perfect saint around Red yet an evil witch from the bowels of the underworld around everyone else. The plane landed on the strip and she and her husband left the plane, only to be greeted by Kelso, looking ever so dashing in his police uniform. "Sorry about your sister Eric, your mom would've came and picked you up but she's too upset, Brooke and Betsy are helping her with the funeral plans" Donna cringed at the word Brooke, she long ago told Donna, due to being threatened by her beauty and brains to stay away from Kelso, yet embraced Eric like her own brother. Donna wasn't stupid, she knew that Brooke was only playing Kelso, _Ahh, Kelso will figure it out sooner or later hopefully sooner_ she thought to herself as she put the luggage into the car while Eric slid into the front seat of Kelso's police cruiser, since Donna was the strongest out of the three, she got stuck with putting the luggage in the trunk. She climbed into the backseat and finally let Laurie's death sink in and cried, cried harder than she had in a while.


	4. Kelso Questions

Driving his friends home he realized that he actually would miss Laurie. Those curves, that bouncy blonde hair, the way she smelled of cherry soap, but most of all that killer body. He used to date her and actually cheated on his first love Jackie Burkhart with her. _Man if I had another chance with Laurie I'd _Kelso thought to himself but quickly was reminded of Brooke and Betsy, lately Brooke has been saying that Betsy isn't his, there was a couple just before him, and he knew Donna knew and he saw the way that Brooke was all over Eric, and he knew that Eric wouldn't have Brooke so he quickly ruled Eric out as the father. He didn't care, Laurie was dead, they were planning a funeral and he'd be reunited with everybody. Jackie who married Fez and was pregnant, oh there's a sight Kelso couldn't wait to see, vain Jackie swollen and lackluster due to her condition, no he decided he would be there for her, after all he still loved her and Laurie wasn't exactly Jackie's favorite person in life, and according to Fez the death has hit Jackie really hard. Kelso pulled the police cruiser into the driveway of the Forman house.


	5. Jackie Blames Herself

The trio walked through the door, Kitty was in the kitchen making supper Red was in the garage working on the vista cruiser and the rest of the gang were in the basement. Brooke greeted them from the kitchen she kissed Kelso on the cheek "Honey welcome home, Eric, missed you sexy, and the jolly red giant" she casually remarked towards Donna and gave her a sneer.

"It's Donna, look where is everyone" Donna said indignant at the smug librarian

"Don't eat me, they are in the basement" the gang made their way to the basement to see a crying and heavily pregnant Jackie on the couch, Fez keeping a protective arm around his precious wife and Hyde rubbing her arm.

"She's just taking it a little hard" Hyde explained to his friends.

Jackie couldn't believe it, she may have beat the stuffing out of Laurie, made fun of her behind her back, and swore that she would never forgive her for taking Kelso away from her, but why did she have to die? She had prayed for it when she was 16, but she didn't believe in a million years that God would have answered a prayer like that. "It's all my fault!" Jackie yelled.

Donna hugged the brunette "Hey hey Jackie, it's nobody's fault, she shouldn't have drove drunk. Did you pour the beer down her throat? Did you kidnap her and take her to the bar? Did you tell her it was a good idea to drive drunk?"

Jackie wiped her eyes with her sleeve "No I guess not but I prayed for it since I was 16"

Donna laughed and squeezed the brunette to her "Then it's not your fault" Donna walked Jackie upstairs to get cleaned up.


	6. Hyde Unexpectedly Misses Her

Hyde prepared to start a circle. The four men all grabbed a beer seeing as Kelso, being a cop, could no longer partake in marijuana.

(KELSO)  
Man I can't believe that sweet body is dead

(ERIC)  
Watch it Kelso she was my sister

(FEZ)  
I was married to the woman for a week and I'm absolutely convinced that she was evil. Just glad we didn't do anything I don't want to catch how you say venereal diseases

(HYDE)  
Yeah Fez if she wouldn't have died last night we'd all be here a few weeks later that she died of complications by one

Hyde then remembered her. Okay she may have been the embodiment of evil, but there were some good sides to the annoying blonde. She put Sam in the hospital when she turned out to be married, oh well she and Hyde had been divorced for a while now. She felt so bad about the divorce she took Hyde to the movies and paid. She even set Hyde up with a new girl, Bridgette, from her AA classes. Bridgett doesn't know yet but Hyde plans on proposing to her tonight, that's the way Laurie would've wanted it

"If you guys will excuse me I must see if Mom needs any help" shortly after living with the Formans a while Hyde took to calling Kitty "mom" instinctively.

"I must go help Kitty too" Fez said and followed the curly haired rebel up the stairs


	7. Fez Wonders Why

Fez looks out the window leading to the gang's old campsite as the women help Kitty in the kitchen

_That's where I proposed to Laurie, and the she devil married me just so I could get a green card._

__Fez couldn't believe she was gone. Okay she was evil, but she did do some nice things for all of them, so he retracted his statement in the basement about her being evil. Marrying Fez to give him a green card. All the nice things, helping them sneak out after Hyde was caught with marijuana. "Why did you have to die Laurie? I'm about to be a daddy, couldn't you have waited until Jackie and I had our baby to die?" Fez asked nobody in particular in his funny accent. He heard a knock at the backdoor and answered to be greeted by a familiar face, a scruffy bearded face and smell a reek of booze marijuana and body odor on him and gave the old hippie a big hug "LEO!"


	8. Leo Tries To Help

The hippie sat down at the kitchen table  
"What's up foreign boy?" Leo asked casually as he sat down at the table"I heard that pretty blonde sister of the skinny boy who's married to the hot redead died"

Kitty about lost it, "Yes Leo my daughter died"

"I'm sorry Kitty" Kitty was the only one who's name Leo even bothered to remember "Well I'm going to go see Red"

Leo didn't really know Laurie from Adam. Just what he saw in the pictures her lovers at developed at the fotohut.

"Wait a minute Leo. Do you have any pictures of Laurie?"  
"Not any you'd want Kitty" andhe was off to the den.


	9. Kitty Prepares

Kitty excused herself from dinner and went outside. She'd been trying to quit but she went into the garage and pulled her stash of cigarettes and lighter from a basket of needlepoint. She went out on the deck, sat down at the picnic table and lit one up. She just let all the memories of her only daughter come flooding back, that halloween she found out that she was pregnant with her. Delivering her in the back of the vista cruiser on the way to Florida. Her school dances, plays, graduation, wedding and the birth of the twins. Kitty put out her cigarette against the table and laid it in the ashtray as she suddenly remembered the stuff she kept that the kids did in school, there was stuff from Laurie she could surely put on display. The woman walked to the garage and pulled a box from the loft labeled "LAURIE'S SCHOOL STUFF" she hit the motherload. She decided as she carried the box to the picnic table she would sort everything, she went into the den and grabbed a few shoe boxes, an appliance box and a permanent marker. She wrote "SCHOOL PORTRAITS" on one "DANCE PICTURES" on one "ASSIGNMENTS" on one and on the last box "PINK SLIPS". She saved the appliance box for the big things. She was sent back to a time when Laurie was a young girl. All of her pictures kindergarten to senior year, her cap and gown, report cards, dance dresses, cheerleader uniforms, and her track uniforms were all here, she carried each box into the den one by one to be used at the funeral.


	10. Red's Prayer

Red couldn't sleep tomorrow he and Kitty went with Casey to make plans for Laurie's funeral. His baby girl was dead, he would never hear her affectionately refer to him as "Daddy" or cuddle into his lap when she wanted something. His favorite child, let's be honest, at least she didn't have boxes of GI Joes and Star Wars action figures crowding the attic, her barbies she gave to her daughters. And he prayed, something he hasn't done in years, he kneeled at the foot of his bed

"God, it's me Red. Listen I know I haven't talked to you in forever, okay maybe when I wanted the packers to win, or something, but God, my little girl met you yesterday for the first time face to face, I know she hasn't been the best person but if you can Lord, will you find a place for her in heaven, even if it's just cleaning the angels' rooms. Amen"

He felt like his prayer was answered and crawled into bed.


	11. Casey Breaks Down

Casey and his in laws entered the funeral parlor. Hard to believe his wife was gone, the three sat solemnly in the hard chairs, the desk chair spun around and they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey there hi there ho there" Bob Pinciotti greeted the group "Midgie, bring our customers some lemonade!" his statuesque blonde wife walked out with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses. The brightly colored festive people seemed out of sorts running a funeral parlor.

"I'm outta here!" Red exclaimed as he got up, Casey and Kitty pushed him back in his seat. Casey got to the point

"Mr. P we are here to plan a funeral, my wife, their daughter died. We want it to be Monday, we want a calling hours before the funeral, both held in your funeral chapel. Pastor Dave will officiate and we want her to be buried in your cemetery."

"Of course, let me take you and show you the options for coffins" Red led Casey down a hallway into the storeroom. Casey immediately fell in love with a sparkly peacock blue coffin, blue was Laurie's favorite color

"I'll take the blue one!" he told the curly haired gnome of a man.

"Excellent choice," Bob said as he wrote the stock number down in his notebook. Casey knew he was far from the perfect husband, he beat Laurie, he cheated on her, he made her feel so bad in fact that she filed for divorce the day she died. If there was one thing he wish he could change it would be the fact that the last words she said were "I want a divorce, you jerk", he broke down and started crying on the showroom floor, Bob checked over his shoulder.

"Ya comin buddy?" Bob asked

"Yeah just give me a minute"


	12. Setting Up For The Funeral

The couple were setting up the chapel for the funeral in the morning. They were hanging Laurie's dresses and pictures, putting out the blue guest book and setting up the music. Bob and Midge casually swapped stories about their friends' daughter as they worked. Almost the minute they finished decorating, Laurie's body was delivered from the morgue to be prepared for her funeral. Midge cleaned off the young woman, and styled her hair in the Farrah Fawcett hairstyle she loved. She was dressed in the blue skirtsuit provided by her husband with the matching blue heels, Midge gingerly fastened the string of pearls around Laurie's neck and began on the makeup. As soon as she was happy with the results, Bob helped her put Laurie in her coffin and folded her hands in her lap.


	13. Laurie Attends her Funeral In Spirit

It's me Laurie. I don't know if they know but I can see them, I attended my own funeral, in spirit at least, well I figured since my appointment with God for judgement isn't until 3:00, after I'm buried I might as well. I do appreciate all the blue, Casey may have been scum to me while I was alive, but he sure took care of me when I'm dead. Absolutely all of Point Place is here, it's so packed that it's standing room only. I really did love Pastor Dave's speech about me, the flowers were beautiful. Jackie's rendition of Spirit in the Sky was amazing! Pastor Dave says the final closing prayer and everyone is ushered into the lobby, everyone that is except the pallbearers (Donna, Hyde, Fez, Kelso, Eric, Casey, Leo, Randy and Rhonda) Bob closes the coffin and they heft me to my grave and lower me into the ground. Charlie puts his arm around me and tells me it's time to go and we are sent back to heaven. I wait in a waiting room, until I am called by a redheaded secretary.


	14. Laurie Gets Into Heaven

I gotta tell you I was a little nervous as I walked into the large white office and climbed into a huge white chair. I am greeted by God himself

"Lauren Anne Forman-Kelso or may I call you Laurie, you had an interesting life no doubt, you may have not been the greatest human being but your friends remember you fondly, and your father wanted you here, so congratulations my child you have gotten in!" He offers to shake my hand but being overcome with joy I hug him, he hands me my white robes and leads me to my room.


End file.
